


Proper Reunion

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke long distance (AU) where Bellamy had been traveling in Italy (because he loves history and it's a great study abroad program) and is finally coming home after 6 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Reunion

Eyes scanning the crowded airport, Clarke stands up on her toes trying to spot a familiar head of curls amongst the swarm of people walking around. Today was the day. Today was finally the fucking day that Clarke would be able to see Bellamy again. After six months of him studying abroad in Italy, Bellamy was finally making his way back to Boston and back to Clarke.

Clarke glances down at the old watch strapped to her wrist that had belonged to her father and who had given it to her before he passed away just last year. She bites down on her bottom lip, chewing on it slightly as she goes over every possible scenario as to why Bellamy was late.

“Stop worrying, Clarke. He’s fine. I’m sure he’s just found something interesting and is spending 15 minutes looking at it. He’ll be here.”

Clarke glances over at Octavia, who was smiling at her softly. Standing next to her was her boyfriend Lincoln whose hand was wrapped around Octavia’s. There were smiles on both their faces as they watched Clarke continue to worry, her fingers knotting together as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

“I know. I just want to see him again.”  

Untangling her fingers from Lincoln’s, Octavia wraps her arms around Clarke hugging tightly. She pulls back a smile still on her face as she whispers, “I know, Clarke. I miss him too.”

All Clarke can offer is a watery smile as her eyes fill with tears. Octavia just sighs before pulling away, making her way back to Lincoln who was staring the two of them his face a mask, no expression discernible.

Clarke spins away from the couple her eyes already searching for that face she hadn’t seen in months. As she spins around looking everywhere for the guy who made her heart skip a beat, the guy who made a smile bloom across her face with just a single touch, the guy whose words made her heart ache with pleasure, the guy whose voice she missed hearing everyday.

She lets out a heavy sigh, her eyes welling up with even more tears as she tries to figure out where Bellamy fucking Blake was and why he wasn’t here with her yet.

“Why the long sigh, princess?”

Whipping around Clarke’s eyes widen as she takes in the sight of that familiar lopsided grin stretched across a tan face. Bellamy’s eyes were twinkling at her and his arms were open in invitation but instead of launching herself into them, Clarke punches him on the arm, furiously wiping at her eyes.

“You fucking prick, do you know how long we’ve been waiting for you? Where have you been?”

Bellamy’s grin stays stuck to his face as he takes in the sight of his blonde haired princess. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy color, and there was that fire in her eyes that he had missed terribly over the last six months. Instead of answering he steps towards Clarke arms wrapping around her waist, bringing her to his chest.

Clarke doesn’t protest. She just melts again Bellamy relishing the embrace that she had missed oh so dearly all those long months. Her arms loop around Bellamy’s neck as she rests her head on his shoulder. Her breath tickles his ear when she whispers, “I’ve missed you, Bell. I’m glad you’re back.”

Bellamy’s grip on her tightens while Clarke just nuzzles her face deeper into his neck. His whole body rumbles when he mutters, “Me too princess. I missed you so goddamn much.”

Bellamy then whispers something that has Clarke turning red and a giggle to fall from her lips. Octavia rolls her eyes at the two before asking, “You do know I’m here too, right Bell?”

Clarke pulls away from Bellamy’s arms, though she does stay close by. There are grins on both their faces and they share one last look before Bellamy turns to his sister exclaiming, “Of course, O. How could I ever forget about you?”

Stepping towards his sister Bellamy wraps his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. She just laughs, burying her head into Bellamy’s chest happy finally have her big brother back. Clarke watches the siblings with a fond smile stretched across her face. The Blakes were her family, definitely the two people who she cared about most in the world.

Bellamy pulls away from Octavia to clap Lincoln on the back, happy to see the other man. Lincoln has his soft smile on his face as he says, “It’s good to see you again, Bellamy.”

“Likewise.”

Lincoln takes the cart containing Bellamy’s luggage from him while Octavia sends him a sly smile. He smiles at the couple before turning back to Clarke who was staring at him with a shy smile and soft eyes. He grins before crossing over to her in two steps. Taking her face in his hands, Bellamy brings his lips to hers eyes fluttering shut when they meet.

Clarke lets out a happy little sigh winding her hands through Bellamy’s hair, tugging just a bit. He bites down on her bottom lip, a smile tugging on his own. Clarke is the first to move her eyes opening to see Bellamy with that stupid smile on his face. She laughs pecking his lips once more.

“Now that was a proper hello.”

Bellamy’s chuckle is deep and familiar and all Clarke wants to do is go home, doing what he had whispered to her before. Lacing their fingers together she tugs him after Lincoln and Octavia.

“I think it’s time we had a proper reunion at home.”

Clarke likes the way Bellamy’s eyes sparkle at her words and she knows for the rest of the week the two of them were not leaving their bed. No matter what was going on in the outside world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
